


Key

by Kass



Category: Highlander: The Series, Pocoyo
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just need to find the right key for this hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing Canadian shacks about the cartoon I watch with my toddler. I may be going to the special hell.
> 
> This really isn't a Highlander story. Except -- oh, just read it.

[A featureless white plain. A small boy in blue, wearing a hat with earflaps and holding an item concealed in one hand, enters the frame.]

NARRATOR: [who sounds suspiciously like Stephen Fry] Hello, Pocoyo!

SMALL BOY: [waving] Hallo!

NARRATOR: What have you there?

[Small boy shrugs. The earflaps on his hat rise and fall.]

NARRATOR: Can any of you help Pocoyo? What is he holding? Show us what's in your hand.

[Small boy opens his palm and in it is a bright, shiny key.]

PLETHORA OF CHILDRENS' VOICES FROM OFFSCREEN: It's a key! A key! You're holding a key!

POCOYO [with wonderment]: A key!

NARRATOR: That's right, it's a key. What do you suppose it's for?

POCOYO: [after pondering for a moment] Play.

NARRATOR: ...Play?

POCOYO: [more certain now] Play with friends!

NARRATOR: Shall we see if we can find your friends?

POCOYO: Find friends!

[He walks determinedly out of the frame, then re-enters on the far side.]

POCOYO: Friends! Friends?

[Theme music oddly suggestive of a duck quacking begins to play. Enter PATO from the left.]

PATO: Quack!

POCOYO: I found a key.

PATO: Quack! Quack quack, quack.

NARRATOR: What's that, Pato? You think you know where the key fits?|

PATO: Quack!

[Pato strides confidently toward a treasure chest which has appeared out of nowhere.]

POCOYO: [excitedly] Treasure!

NARRATOR: Shall we see if the key opens the box?

[POCOYO nods, inserts the key with a flourish, and tries to turn it. And tries again. And a third time. It does not turn.]

[POCOYO sits on the ground, sulking. A mournful melody plays.]

NARRATOR: Oh, dear. The key isn't working.

POCOYO: [plaintively] Sad.

NARRATOR: But Pocoyo, not every key fits every lock. Just as not every story fits with Methos or Alex Krycek. You just need to find the _right hole_ for this key.

PATO: [with a scandalized air] Quack!

NARRATOR: Oh, come on, I didn't mean it like that. This is a family show.

[POCOYO stands up, resolute, and walks offscreen. Just then a new theme song begins to play and a pink elephant, ELLIE, arrives on her scooter.]

ELLIE: [trumpeting a hello]

NARRATOR: Hello, Ellie!

ELLIE: [trumpeting repeatedly]

NARRATOR: You say you found a new house, but the door won't open?

PATO: Quack!

[PATO's neck telescopes until it is several feet long, extending offscreen in the direction where POCOYO disappeared. After a moment, he zings back, with POCOYO clamped in his beak.]

ELLIE: [trumpeting]

NARRATOR: Let's see if your key can help Ellie get into her new house.

[cut to brightly-painted gingerbread house, standing in isolation]

[POCOYO walks over, brandishing his key, and proudly inserts it in the keyhole. The door swings open. Inside, there are candy-striped posts with lanterns strung between them, a cake on a table, a radio playing music, and several people dancing.]

[ELLIE, POCOYO, and PATO all begin to dance merrily]

NARRATOR: Pocoyo found the key to a Canadian Shack. What better place to play with your friends? ...Say -- is that Methos over there? Hallo, Methos! It's been a while. Remember me?

ELLIE: [trumpeting in apparent exasperation]

NARRATOR: Right. Sorry. Er, hooray for Pocoyo, hooray for keys, and hooray for Canadian shacks. Bye-bye!


End file.
